


Voltron Shatt Drabbles

by Eilera



Series: Voltron Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Criminal Matt, Cute Dogs, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Inappropriate Body Searches, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prison Guard Shiro, Prompts Were From Brooklyn Nine Nine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera
Summary: A collection of Shatt drabbles originally posted onto Tumblr, now finding a home here. More to be added as they come.Chapter 1. Prison Guard Shiro/Criminal MattChapter 2. Shatt MarriageChapter 3. Prison Guard Shiro/Criminal Matt Continued





	1. “I hear you can smuggle in crap from outside.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun drabbles for Shatt. Currently all of these are from a list of [Brooklyn Nine Nine sentence prompts](http://http://eilera-chan.tumblr.com/post/182152308986/rpmemesfam-brooklyn-nine-nine), but more from other prompts may be added later. If you have any prompts, not even from this list, feel free to send them my way!

“I hear you can smuggle in crap from outside.”

 

Officer ‘Shiro’ Shirogane didn’t even deign to look at him. “No.”

 

Matt pressed himself up against the bars, trying to see the other man’s face. “C’mon, I’ll make it worth your while.”

 

“I prefer to keep my job, thank you very much.”

 

Matt’s lips stretched into a smug smirk. “And I want you to keep it too. You look damn fine in that prison guard uniform, I must say. How much do you even lift?”

 

“Not enough to lift your giant ego.”

 

“Fair enough.” Matt shrugged, tapping his finger on the bars of his jail cell to the rhythm of ‘It’s Raining Men’. “I’m not asking for anything illegal, I just want some candy. The food here is shit.”

 

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you scammed all those people out of their life savings.”

 

“’Those people’ were corrupt business men and shady politicians. Frankly, considering the amount of times they’ve fucked our country, they should be the ones in here.”

 

Before Shiro could reply, there was a bell chime and the announcement of a surprise cell inspection. Matt groaned, moving back into his cell to place his hands flat on the back wall. He listened as Shiro unlocked the cell door, moving into his room to check for contraband. Matt didn’t have anything. After being in and out of the prison system since he was a kid, he’d learned to pick his battles. Usually he hated the random inspections, but here…

 

Well, this prison certainly had its perks.

 

He could feel Shiro stalk up behind him.

 

“Keep your hands on the wall.”

 

“Yessir.” Matt grinned, looking over his shoulder to flutter his eyelashes demurely.

 

Shiro shook his head, but Matt just caught the twitch of his lips and the sparkle in his eyes before he shut it down. Shiro’s large, warm hands settled on his shoulders as he started patting Matt down to check for contraband. Were those hands lingering a bit longer than necessary? Matt certainly thought so.

 

As the hands ran down his sides, Matt wiggled his butt. The hands gripped his hips, holding him in place and sending white hot fire down to Matt’s toes.

 

Yeah, this prison was certainly Matt’s favourite.

 

Shiro kneeled down, hands running along Matt’s legs and driving him crazy with just his touch.

 

“Last time a man touched me this thoroughly, I was balls deep in his ass.”

 

Matt couldn’t keep his mouth shut. As usual.

 

“Something tells me you have a lot of experience with asses, seeing as you are one.”

 

Matt’s grin widened as Shiro moved back up his body. Did the other guards check the prisoners this thoroughly? Matt was pretty sure they didn’t.

 

“I’d like to get to know _your_ ass.”

 

“I don’t date prisoners.”

 

“But you would if I wasn’t a prisoner?”

 

Shiro’s silence was telling. Matt could hear him rifling through Matt’s bed, checking for drugs or other illicit paraphernalia. Matt turned to look at him.

 

“Hands on the wall,” Shiro snapped, voice low and growly and full of command.

 

Matt pressed his palms into the wall, letting the cold of the cement cool his suddenly heated skin. Damn, this man was making Matt a _mess_.

 

After a few more minutes Matt could hear the telltale sound of the cell doors closing with a clang. He turned back to the doors, taking in Shiro’s soft smile.

 

“Stay out of trouble, Matt.”

 

“Don’t I always?” Matt scoffed as Shiro turned away. He admired that ass before moving to flop onto his bed.

 

Only to see the candy bar laying on his pillow.

 

Matt swooned internally as he snatched it up, curling onto the bed with a ridiculous grin.

 

The chocolate tasted almost as good as Matt imagined Shiro did.


	2. “Why are you dressed up? You look like an idiot.”

“Why are you dressed up? You look like an idiot.”

Shiro gave Matt his best exasperated look. “Because we’re getting married in about…half an hour?”

Matt gasped in over-the-top shock. “My dear, sweet Shiro-pon, are you trying to tell me you said _yes_!?”

Shiro finished buttoning up his cuff link on his left wrist, switching to the right. “I’m pretty sure it was you that said yes.”

“I think you’re remembering that wrong.”

“I have video evidence,” Shiro said calmly, frowning at the stupid cuff link that refused to button up. His prosthetic made it awkward, he didn’t have the fine motor functions necessary to get it closed.

Matt stepped closer, gently moving Shiro’s hand away and closing up the button for him. Shiro gave him a warm smile, but it slipped off his face in seconds as he took in his fiancé.

“Matt, where are your pants?”  

Matt scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. “It’s fine, I might have spilled something on them while, uh, _overseeing_ the preparation for the fancy snacks.”

“Hors d’oeuvres,” Shiro said absently, feeling a rush of panic swell in his chest. “I _told_ you not to wear a white suit.”

“Don’t worry about it, jelly bean! Hunk said he’d fix it.”

“And what if it’s not done in time?” Shiro had planned this wedding out completely, taking into account all of Matt’s quirks. He’d warned him about the white suit. He’d _warned_ him.

Matt brushed Shiro’s floof aside, thumb rubbing along his cheekbone. “Takashi, I would walk down the aisle naked if it meant I could marry you.”

Shiro’s shoulders relaxed as Matt pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Everything was going to be fine.

“In fact, let’s do that! Let’s walk down the aisle naked, letting our dingles dangle, feeling that fresh breez-“

“Matt.”

“Alright, alright. Ruin my fun.”

Shiro pressed his forehead to Matt’s, tangling their fingers together. “I love you.”

Matt’s smug smirk transformed into a soft smile. “I love you too. And I was just teasing, you look gorgeous, as usual.” The smirk returned. “Can’t wait to get you out of it, though.”

“Matt!“


	3. “Put your magical hands where I can see them.”

“Put your magical hands where I can see them.”

Shiro froze as the cold, hard metal of a gun pressed up against the back of his neck. He lifted his hands slowly, fingers splayed wide to show they were empty.

The hallway was dark and devoid of guards. This late at night they were reduced to just the night shift. Just enough officers to keep an eye on things. Clearly, it wasn’t enough.

The gun stayed pressed up against his skin as it slowly ran down the length of his back, settling just at the base of his spine. The feeling sent an odd shiver down to Shiro’s toes. A hand slid around his waist to pull out Shiro’s own gun, the rustle of cloth indicating it was being tucked away by his captor.

“My, my, how the tables have turned.”

Shiro swallowed carefully at that voice. He recognized it and it shouldn’t send his traitorous heart racing but, damn, it did.

Every time.

“Matt-“

“Hands up against the wall, big guy,” Matt’s tone was all confidence and command, a clear parody of Shiro’s usual orders.

It left his skin boiling.

Shiro stepped forward, pressing his palms to the wall. A foot kicked his legs apart, spreading them wider than normal. Shiro wanted to press his whole body against the wall, let it leech out the heat simmering just beneath the surface.

The gun was still closely pressed up to his back, leaving him sweating. He should be scared, but his racing pulse was not from fear, oh no.

Dexterous fingers slid along Shiro’s body, taking their sweet time exploring every inch. His radio was tossed aside, smashing onto the floor in an explosion of plastic and wires.  The hand ghosted over Shiro’s chest, down, down, down. His face flushed darkly as it brushed up against his crotch, causing his breath to hitch involuntarily.

Matt’s voice was oozing smug approval. “Is that a taser in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Shiro’s fingers curled against the wall, choosing to ignore the question. “How did you get out here, Matt?”

The was a huff of breath against Shiro’s neck as Matt pressed up against his back. He could feel the heat of him, sending electric shocks of warmth to places better left cold. Matt’s hand carefully removed Shiro’s baton, tossing it over into one of the empty cells nearby.

“I’m a bird, Shiro.”

“Funny, I didn’t notice any feathers.”

“Ha. Ha. I just mean I’m not the kind of dude who likes being caged. I like my freedom. I don’t like following the rules.” Lips brushed up against Shiro’s earlobe, sending another full-bodied shudder through him. “Though it looks like you do.”

“You seemed to enjoy my orders just fine.”

Matt’s presence pulled back, leaving him cold and faintly disappointed.

It didn’t last long.

A sharp burst of pain on his ass caused him to flinch violently. Matt had just slapped it, the little shit.

“I make an exception for you, beefcake.”

Matt had had to step back in order to smack him and for a precious few seconds the gun wasn’t pressed into Shiro’s back. Shiro doubted someone as smart as Matt would slip up and give him another chance like this.

Lightning fast, Shiro’s hand darted back, gripping the gun and twisting it from Matt’s grip. Matt wasn’t an idiot, he’d been holding on it tight enough that Shiro couldn’t steal it from him, but he at least managed to knock it away, sending it skidding into the same cell as the baton.

Shiro was on him in seconds, but Matt’s genius brain was already reacting. He knocked away Shiro’s fist, jerking back to dodge a knee to the stomach. He retaliated with a kick of his own but Shiro caught it, a part of him viscerally pleased as Matt’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at the display of brute strength. Shiro twisted his leg but Matt moved with it, using Shiro’s grip as a balance to pivot and kick at his face.

Shiro let go of the leg, sending Matt off balance as he ducked the kick. The criminal fell to the floor with a startled yelp and Shiro went down with him, securing him in place with his knees. Matt struggled and bucked like a wildcat, but Shiro held firm, reaching for his handcuffs even as he held down Matt’s wrists with his free hand.

“Don’t struggle.”

Matt froze, giving him a smarmy grin. “Fuck, you’re so _strong_. Part of me just wants to stay right,” he paused, rolling his hips to press up against Shiro and sending a spark of pleasure through his groin. “Here.”  

“Stop that,” Shiro growled, fingers tightening on his wrists as he moved to handcuff him.

“Takashi,” Matt whispered, voice so serious Shiro wasn’t even sure if he’d heard him right.

He paused, dark eyes taking in golden-brown ones swimming with intelligence and…desperation?

“Let me go,” Matt murmured. “Please.”

Shiro hesitated, heart pounding at the intensity in those eyes. Ever since Matt had entered this prison, Shiro’s life had been turned upside down. What once was dark and lonely was now interspersed with rainbows of colour, all brought on by this one vibrant prisoner. He’d been going on with life aimlessly, just going day-by-day and not _living_.

Matt made him happy, but he was a _criminal_. He stole and lied and cheated his way through life.

Shiro had never seen someone who looked so _alive_.

But Shiro lived his life by a code of conduct. He couldn’t betray who he was no more than Matt could.

“Matt…”

Matt must have seen something in Shiro’s eyes because his face softened. “It’s okay. You wouldn’t be you without those pesky morals.”

Shiro trembled, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“And I wouldn’t be me without my trickery,” Matt smiled, small and broken.

Trickery? What-?

It hit him suddenly, like running headlong into a brick wall. One moment everything was fine, the next he was slumping forward, hardly able to keep his eyes open. His limbs were weighed down with lethargy, exhaustion drowning him in its swift current.

Matt wrapped his arms around Shiro as he fell, rolling so he was the one on top and Shiro was the one sinking down, down, down into the floor. Matt brushed his floof from his eyes, fingers gentle and soft. Shiro’s vision was blurring, the image of Matt duplicating until there were three of him.  

“This is goodbye, at least for now,” Matt murmured as if from far away.

Shiro felt lips on his, warm and tender before oblivion swallowed him completely.

******************

He awoke in the prison infirmary.

He swore he could still feel the warmth of the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to talk to me about Voltron on [Tumblr](http://eilera-chan.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
